The present invention relates to cutters and more particularly to an artistic knife with adjustable handle which handle can be bent into different angles in order to fit the requirement of the users.
Normally, a heavy duty artistic knife has a blade in one end of the handle which may be in straight form or in arcuate form. The blade in a straight handle forms a small angle with a work piece. Whereas the blade in an arcuate handle can form a large angle with the work piece. So that the user has to prepare a lot of artistic knives of different angled handles in order to finish his job, causing great inconvenience.
The present invention has a main object to provide an artistic knife with adjustable handle for which the user can be able to change the angle of the blade relative to the straight portion of the handle to perform his job on a work piece.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an artistic knife with adjustable handle by which the user can save a large sum of cost by enjoy a great convenience.
Accordingly, the artistic knife of the present invention comprises generally a straight handle combined with a first half and a second half, a head having a blade in a first end and an annular ring rotatably sleeved on a tubular projection of the first half and a positioning member controlling the movement of the annular ring. The annular ring has pairs of mortises spacedly and symmetrically formed in the inner periphery in registry with a large tenon and a small tenon which are symmetrically formed on opposite outer periphery of the positioning member. Upon the above structure, press in the positioning member to disengage the tenons with the mortises in order to set the head free to rotate. Then release the positioning member, the tenons will automatically engage with a pair of mortises when the head is already turned at a certain degree angle relative to the straight portion of the handle.